


But I'm The Princess

by nicolai



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Childhood Friends, F/F, Holding Hands, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 11:00:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7571599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicolai/pseuds/nicolai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short fic detailing the evolution of Ty Lee and Azula's relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But I'm The Princess

**Author's Note:**

> This was a birthday present for a friend, I hope she likes it.

“But I’m the Princess, Ty Lee! So, let me sit on you!” Azula demanded with all the command her small voice could muster, it wasn’t much as she was only four years old, but she sounded practically like a goddess to Ty Lee, who obediently moved her book off her lap so Azula could sit down. 

They are four years old and playmates. Ty Lee’s parents have told her that getting in good with a member of the ruling family is important and good, but she doesn’t understand those things yet. Right now, she just knows that she likes Azula, even though many of the other girls are afraid of her. She likes her ideas and how they play together. She likes that Azula makes the decisions and takes responsibility. She like how Azula praises her and makes her feel special. And, when she’s being honest, even though this makes her feel like she’s being a bit naughty because girls are supposed to be nice, she likes that Azula scares most everyone away. It seems good and safe to have a scary friend, but it’s also interesting for it’s own sake, but she doesn’t understand that at all yet. 

“But I’m the Princess, Ty Lee! So, let me practice on you!” Azula snapped, frustrated that her friend had hidden behind a tree instead of dancing in her flames the way she wanted; Ty Lee couldn’t help but listen, she’d gotten even more accustomed to doing as she was asked in the last four years, besides, she did trust Azula, even though the fire was scary, but that just meant it was like her anyway. 

They are eight years old and schoolmates, when Ty Lee isn’t being a practice dummy. They do homework together and play both at school and at home. Azula continues to impress everyone, of course, she’s a prodigy, but most of all Ty Lee, who is equally impressed with the way she commands a room and manipulates the other children in their class as she is with the way she can move her body and control fire. Her parents are pleased that she’s continued her friendship with the young princess, though sometimes they’re concerned with what Azula tells her to do; best not to risk upsetting the royal family though. 

“But I’m the Princess, Ty Lee! So, let me kiss you!” Azula’s usual tone of command was slightly softened, because this was her friend, and it wasn’t actually an order. She wanted Ty Lee to want to kiss her as well. Ty Lee had been refusing on the grounds that her family might see and disapprove, but this was a reminder that it didn’t matter; they wouldn’t say anything negative about their princess. 

They are thirteen years old and learning what it means to feel like more than friends. They’ve held hands and kissed. It’s innocent and sweet, and a welcome break from the pressure Azula feels to make her father proud. Ty Lee thinks it’s a lot of fun and feels that it’s an honor to be chosen by the princess, who happens to be the most beautiful girl in the world- her world anyway, which, at thirteen, certainly means the same thing. She’s come to love how Azula sometimes isn’t scary with her, but even when she is, Ty Lee isn’t afraid, not really. Everything will be how Azula wants, which is how it should be.


End file.
